


A Ghost in Carnival

by nattraven



Category: Coppelion
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: ＂我想在狂欢节出来跳支舞。＂她临走前平静地说。





	A Ghost in Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自霍乱时期的爱情，那本书里我最喜欢的角色——为了在狂欢节上跳一场舞，杀了精神病院看守而逃出来的年轻女士——可惜她没有名字。当时写的时候对伊丹刹那了解有限，只觉得她的外型是我看书时脑补的那位无名女子的形象。权当架空背景看吧。
> 
> 路人的第一人称视角注意。

    加勒比海地区在我这样的外乡人看来并不讨喜——即使是号称撕去一切世俗假面的狂欢节也不例外。相反，这里的狂欢节带着加勒比海沿岸地区的特有风格，自马尔克斯写下《霍乱时期的爱情》以来就没有什么改变——较之伊比利亚半岛更为狂放热烈，还有着暖湿海风带来的咸腥和我永远喝不惯的茴香酒的气味。尽管街道比内战时期整洁了不少（世界上大多数地方似乎都往一个模样靠拢）而习惯与时间的力量也使我渐渐变得驯顺而较少地为乡愁所苦，但每年降水来临的时候，初抵海岸的雨还没有蓄足气势变得暴烈无情前，我靠在窗前借着冷灰色的天光阅读时，总觉得自己闻到了幼时不喜欢的抹茶苦香，想要拿起甜腻的和果子盖掉那萦绕的苦香，才恍然发现自己正栖身在离故乡大半个地球远的阁楼上，楼下是熙熙攘攘的异国集市。也许是那时的雨太温柔了，也许是我上了年纪也说不定。

    现在你大概可以想见一个流亡至此的东亚人与这里是多么格格不入了。

    当天下午晚些时候，在最后一位客人（一位上了年纪的女士）的建议下，我关了洗衣店的门，决定揣上一点零钱去狂欢节，借此打发掉无所事事的阴云。

    虽然我在这所城市已生活多年，但面对满是节日盛装的人潮和装饰得过分热烈的街道，我也失去了引以为豪的方向感，只得顺着人潮慢慢前进。

    我就是在那时看到她的。

    她看上去和周围格格不入——一袭毫无特色的白袍，在各色羽毛饰边帽子，蕾丝或荷叶滚边华丽裙装中像个混入舞会的幽灵。说到幽灵，她还有一头银灰色的头发，显然这不是衰老的结果，她看上去不超过十八岁。那仿佛白银与钢铁的头发被编成东欧女子常梳的大辫子，毫无感情地垂在腰际。

    此时驴车上的人向人群抛洒米粉和鲜花，人群回应以挥手和欢呼，她则一脸漠然地走开，也没有掸去衣服上的尘土。她灰蓝色的眼睛和白皙的皮肤仿佛来自北欧，但那亚洲人的扁平脸出卖了她。

    我忍不住走上前问她我是否可以请她吃上一只冰淇淋。连我自己都在惊讶，我当地的语言掌握得相当不好，加之性格内向，即使应付洗衣店的生意，也只肯短短地说上几句，也因此落得个冷漠无情的恶名。

    她抬头看了我一眼，＂可以，先生，但请记住我是个疯子。＂吐字清晰，语调冰冷——我从未想到过热情的拉丁语言也可以化作冰冷的利刃，但这些都是事后生发的无用感想，当时我内心只有觅得另一位格格不入的同类的喜悦。

    我带着她走到冰淇淋车前，她挑了香草味的，整个过程中她依然没有露出过笑容，但是也没有愠怒或气恼（凭借我与生俱来察言观色的本领得出），只是沉默，我不觉得尴尬，反而生出几分感激，我习惯于此，此刻的无言对我来说仿佛是鱼重新回归海洋。我们沿着人潮继续前行，看着天空中四散的烟火，像一对普通的恋人，游荡到了市中心的广场。

    这个时候她的冰淇淋也已吃完，她慢条斯理地舔去指尖沾到的奶油，末了抬头看我＂能请你跳支舞吗，先生？＂这个场景本该是令人发笑的，不管是她那生硬冷漠的语气与语句轻佻内容的反差，双方角色的倒错，或者是我们本身和周围环境的可笑对比——加勒比海沿岸你再找不到这样的了，而作为一个上了年纪的男人，穿着勉强凑数的滑稽套装，要如何面对一个幽灵般姑娘的邀请？

    但是她没给我半点犹豫的时间，强硬地拉起我的手（力气大得惊人），走进了广场中央。

    我不得不说她跳起舞来真是判若两人，我们来时我觉得自己像是在牵着一只冰冷的人偶，而现在换作我是那个被吊线摆布的了。她的动作灵活又充满力量感与想象力，旋转，脚尖点地，侧翻，身体舒展如同一张弓，慢了一拍的发辫抽在她的脸颊上，手臂到指尖骤然绷紧，旋转着收缩。尽管表情仍然冷若冰霜，但这不影响她的热情，阴燃的热情，倘若造物主肯赋予墓园里的朵朵磷火以真正火焰燎原的姿态的话，多半就是她现在这幅模样。白色长袍不再是幽灵游荡的幻影，而是大片磷火致命的闪光，警告接近者行将死于铺天盖地的寒冷，本意是冷漠、拒绝和防卫，然而却吸引了半个广场的目光。

    我有那么一瞬间很想吻她，这和爱情几乎无关，倒像是冬天来临时想要亲吻雪的性质类似，更接近纯然的好奇。我费力地跟上她的步伐，最终捉到了她的腰，那感觉仿佛是拥抱一株年幼的白杨——

    然而狂欢被打断了，几个彪形大汉从周围出现，想要抓住她，但被她像猫一样灵巧地避开。她拿出贴身背心里藏着的园艺剪刀，狠狠刺伤其中一个，在另一个人按住她之前，在地上翻滚了两圈又再度起身摆好攻击的架势。人群结成了半圆围观这一幕，天真地认为这是一场狂欢节的即兴演出。直到她被套上紧身衣离开时，仍有人报以掌声。

    警察不断强调我是多么幸运，她来自圣牧羊女精神病院，当天下午突然试图逃跑。两个守卫则前去阻拦，跑过花园时，她夺下正修剪花坛的园丁的园艺剪刀，追出来的两个守卫一个被贯穿了心脏，另一个被刺瞎了双眼，后者失明之前看到的最后几幕场景是同僚被钉死在一棵柠檬树上，凶手正费力地把剪刀从木头与血肉中拔出来。警察为了找她，在狂欢节开始前便挨家挨户地搜寻，连废弃的雨水池都没放过，然而谁也想不到她竟出现在大街上。

    ＂我想在狂欢节出来跳支舞。＂她临走前平静地说。

    我从这意外打击中回过神来已经是第二日。她的行为让人捉摸不透，如果我真的吻了她，也许那就是我生命中的最后一件事，但我仍怨恨那些警察，正如怨恨我幼年时禁止我亲吻雪的大人们一样。

    然而，最令人伤心之处在于，在震惊、后怕和孩子气般的怨恨过后，她的形象也没有像故事里常常说的那样变成纯然美好的回忆。我忽然明白，我喜爱她是因为我视她为被环境拒绝的同类，可惜并非如我所想，不错，我们都是被周遭排斥的人，但我是那个懦弱地隐匿在人群中的弱者，刻意压抑情感，以求一时半刻远离痛苦的麻木，而那个灰发少女则决绝地选择了自我放逐。这不算是和命运同流合污作践自己，只是她选择了以常人标准看来过于偏激的道路。因此，她那晚在绚烂烟花下狂放舞蹈的姿态无法成为单纯的美好——它时时刻刻在提醒我，提醒我在命运前的无能，提醒我的无知——我怎么敢将她视为同类。

     现实生活往往和小说相距甚远，我没有去找这个无名女孩，没有去打探她的故事，也没有因为与她的邂逅而有所改变，我甚至都不觉得自己爱过她，人们已经不记得她了，而也许明天我就能忘掉她。加勒比海是不会下雪的，而磷火从未有机会扩张领土，所以在此地，即使在是难以捉摸的人的灵魂中，也难有她的一席之地。


End file.
